An electrical device is known from the reference WO 93/05399, which is enclosed in an elastic material in the form of a protective sheath. This elastic material is intended to absorb the energy caused by blows or droppings of the device, for example on the ground. By means of this, it is intended to prevent the breakage or damage of the electrical device, or to respectively its components. Additional elements of an elastic material are required which, although they compensate the gravitational energy, do not make a drop recognizable at a later time. These elements result in a very bulky structure of these devices.
In accordance with the present invention, the housing for an electrical control device with drop-sensitive components, in particular sensors for triggering protective devices in motor vehicles, has at least one extension formed on it, and the housing and the extension are made of the same, at least plastically deformable material. The housing in accordance with the invention and having these characteristics has the advantage that the sensor can be protected from damage, for example by being dropped prior to installation, with extremely small or no additional costs and production outlay. The energy acting on the sensor, or respectively the housing, when it is being dropped can be compensated in a simple manner by the extensions, which are made of the same material as the actual housing. Since the extension are made of the same material as the housing, the housing and the extensions can be produced in a single production step. Since with conventional sensors the housing mostly consists of a brittle material, in particular of pressure-cast metal, and this use is permissible, production is particularly simple. The plastic deformation or the breaking of the pins, or respectively of the extensions, can also be used as an indicator showing that the sensor has already been dropped once and in the process has exceeded a defined provided energy threshold. When using pressure-cast aluminum for the housing, the extensions can be applied during the casting process almost without additional cost.
Advantageous further developments of the housing disclosed in claim 1 are possible by means of the steps recited in the dependent claims.